FA50050
今日のお茶会は、久々にフルメンバーがそろっていた。 Every tea party member is present today. It's been a while. 宴は盛り上がり、かなでさんのテンションも最高潮。 As the party reaches its climax, Kanade-san also reaches hers too. //does climax sound off?// 気づいたら「かなでのモノマネショー」が始まっていた。 She suddenly starts her "Kanade's mimicrying show" before we realize it. //this -たら isn't conditional. it indicates surprise; モノマネ = mimicry, better wording, phrasing?// 【かなで】「誰ですか！　談話室に日焼けマシンを持ち込んだのは！」 Kanade : Who is that?! Are you an evil spirit lurking in the lounge?! //she pretends to be Sister Amaike.// 【かなで】「名乗り出て懺悔なさいっ！」 Kanade : Show yourself, and repent! //^// 【瑛里華】「シスター天池？」 Erika : Sister Amaike? 【かなで】「ピンポンピンポーン！」 Kanade : Exactly! //should i preserve "pin-pon!"?// 【瑛里華】「やった♪」 Erika : Yay~ 【白】「す、すごい……そっくりですっ」 Shiro : A-Amazing. That's really like her. 似てるかどうかはさておき、さすが宴会部長。 Apart from her imitation skill, she also has many tricks up her sleeve. //more literally, many ways to make the place reach climax ; reorder// 場を盛り上げる芸には事欠かない。 As expected from our tea party leader. //^// 【かなで】「じゃあ次ー！」 Kanade : OK, next! 【かなで】「やあ、悠木姉」 Kanade : Wow, Yuuki-ane. //Iori calls Kanade Yuki-ane and Haruna Yuuki-imouto, any better translation?// 【かなで】「キミはいつ見ても相変わらず美しいねえ」 Kanade : No matter how many times I look at you, you're still as beautiful as ever. 【瑛里華】「？」 Erika : ? 【白】「？」 Shiro : ? 【陽菜】「？」 Haruna : ? 【司】「？」 Tsukasa : ? 【孝平】「？」 Kouhei : ? みんなの頭に、クエスチョンマークが浮かんでいるのが見える。 Question marks appear over our heads. 【かなで】「ちょっと、なんでわかんないかなっ」 Kanade : What? No one knows? 【かなで】「これサービス問題だよー？」 Kanade : This is an easy question. //サービス問題 = service question, a question that helps the participants gain point?// 【瑛里華】「すみません、もう一回」 Erika : Sorry, could you do that again? 【白】「お願いします」 Shiro : Please. 【かなで】「しょーがないなぁ。じゃあラストチャンス！」 Kanade : It can't be helped. OK, last chance! 【かなで】「やあ、悠木姉」 Kanade : Wow, Yuuki-ane 【かなで】「今年のミス修智館は、キミが優勝だよっ！」 Kanade : No matter how many times I look at you, you're still as beautiful as ever. 【白】「？」 Shiro : ? 【陽菜】「？」 Erika : ? 【司】「？」 Tsukasa : ? 【孝平】「？」 Kouhei : ? 【瑛里華】「あの～……」 Erika : Mmm...... 【瑛里華】「もしかして、うちの兄？」 Erika : ...My brother? 【かなで】「ピンポンピンポーン！」 Kanade : Exactly! 【孝平】「よくわかったな、副会長」 Kouhei : Well done, vice president. 【瑛里華】「まあね」 Erika : Well... ちょっと得意げな様子だ。 She smiles triumphantly. //need double check// 【瑛里華】「悠木姉って呼ぶの、うちの兄だけだから」 Erika : Only my brother calls Kanade-san "Yuuki-ane". 【孝平】「判断基準はそこかよ」 Kouhei : That's your judgement standard? //totally clueless about this line, should it be "that's how you solved it?"?// 【かなで】「いやー、今日も絶好調だねえ！　わたし！」 Kanade : Alright! I'm also in my perfect form today! かなでさんは上機嫌だ。 Kanade-san is in a good mood. 自分でも、かなり満足のいくモノマネだったのだろう。 She seems satisfied with her performance. 【かなで】「あー、ひなちゃんや。冷たい飲み物をもらえるかのう？」 Kanade : Ah, Hina-chan. Could you get me something cold? //to drink// 【陽菜】「はい、お姉ちゃん」 Haruna : OK, onee-chan. 陽菜は氷のたっぷり入ったグラスに、アイスティーを注いだ。 Haruna pours some iced tea into a glass of ice. //''iced'' tea in a glass of ice?// そのグラスをかなでさんに渡そうとした時、 And passes it to Kanade-san. //might need better flow// 【陽菜】「あっ」 Haruna : Ah. 水滴のせいで、陽菜の手が滑る。 Her hand slipped because of the water. //水滴 = drops of water, it means the glass get steamed// 俺は慌てて、そのグラスをキャッチ！ I reflexively reach out! 【孝平】「うわ！」 Kouhei : Oops! ……したつもりが、やはり手が滑って中身がこぼれてしまう。 My hand also slips. 【陽菜】「ご、ごめんなさいっ」 Haruna : M-My bad! 【孝平】「ああ、大丈夫」 Kouhei : Ah. Don't mind it. シャツにアイスティーがかかってしまった。 The iced tea landed on my shirt. まあ、大した被害ではない。 Well, I haven't got that much dirty. 【陽菜】「どうしよう、シミになっちゃう」 Haruna : What do I do? //reorder// 【孝平】「いいよ、これぐらい」 Kouhei : It's alright. It's not a big deal. 【陽菜】「ダメだよ、早く洗濯しないと」 Haruna : No. If we don't wash it fast, it'll become a stain. //^// 陽菜は俺を見上げた。 She looks up at me... 【陽菜】「脱いで」 Haruna : Take off your shirt. 【孝平】「へ？」 Kouhei : Huh? 【陽菜】「今すぐ、脱いで」 Haruna : Take off your shirt. Now. 【陽菜】「お願いだから」 Haruna : Please. 【孝平】「う……」 Kouhei : ...... 陽菜は、なにがなんでもといった様子で食い下がる。 Haruna keeps insisting. せっかくの厚意を、無下にする理由はなかった。 ...It's impossible to coldly turn down her kindness. 【孝平】「じゃ、じゃあ」 Kouhei : Ah, yeah. 【陽菜】「うん」 Haruna : Thanks. しかたなく、シャツのボタンに手をかける。 I helplessly unbutton my shirt. 【かなで】「……」 Kanade : ...... 【瑛里華】「……」 Erika : ...... 【白】「……」 Shiro : ...... が、視線を感じて手を止めた。 My hand stop as I sense everyone's gaze directed at me. 【孝平】「み、見るなよ」 Kouhei : Don't look. 【かなで】「そんなこと言われたって、ねえ」 Kanade : Even though you said that... 【瑛里華】「そこで着替えられたら、嫌でも目に入るわ」 Erika : If you're going to change here, we can't help seeing you. ごもっともだった。 ...Can't argue with that. 【孝平】「じゃあ、トイレ行ってきます……」 Kouhei : ...I'm going to the toilet. 【陽菜】「行ってらっしゃい」 Haruna : Take care. 俺は着替えを取り、そそくさと立ち上がった。 I take a new shirt with me and leave with hurry. 【陽菜】「じゃあこのシャツ、洗濯しておくね」 Haruna : Well then, I'll take care of this for you. 【孝平】「ホントにいいのか？」 Kouhei : Is this really OK? シャツを受け取って、陽菜はうなずいた。 Haruna takes my dirty shirt into custody and nods. 【陽菜】「乾かして、明日返すから」 Haruna : I'll give it back tomorrow when it's dried. 【孝平】「適当でいいよ、適当で」 Kouhei : I'm counting on you then. //適当 = whatever works// 【陽菜】「うん」 Haruna : Leave it to me. //Date change// ピピピピッピピピピッ (Alarm clock SFX) 【孝平】「うん……」 Kouhei : Mmm...... 聞き慣れた耳障りな音が、俺を夢から現実に引き戻す。 The familiar sound of the alarm clock brought me back from my dream to reality. ゆっくりと目を開けた。 I slowly open my eyes. 窓から入る、まぶしい光。 The bright sunlight comes in through the window. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... ピピピピッピピピピッ (Alarm clock SFX) 目覚まし時計のある位置へと、手を伸ばす。 I try to reach for the alarm clock. しかし、そこに目覚まし時計はなかった。 But I couldn't feel it. どこにいったんだろう。 Where could it be? 【？？】「時計なら、床に落ちてるよ？」 ??? : Isn't it under the bed? 【孝平】「え……マジ……？」 Kouhei : Oh... Really...? 寝ている間に、ぶつけて落としてしまったのか。 Must have knocked it over when I was sleeping. 俺がベッドから上半身をずり落とし、手を伸ばす。 I stoop down and reach for the clock. あった。 There it is. ようやくアラームを止める。 I put the annoying alarm to stop. 【？？】「おはよう」 ??? : Good morning. 【孝平】「お……はよう」 Kouhei : Ah, good morning. だんだん視界が明瞭になる。 My vision gradually becomes clear. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... そこには、陽菜がいた。 Haruna. 【陽菜】「ごめんね、勝手にお邪魔して」 Haruna : Sorry for the intrusion. アイロンを持った陽菜が、俺を見る。 Haruna is looking at me with an iron in her hand. ほのかなスチームの匂い。 I can smell the faint steam. アイロン用の糊。 It's laundry starch. 俺の部屋に、アイロンなんかあったっけ？ Do I have an iron in my room? 【孝平】「それ……その……」 Kouhei : Well...... Um...... 【陽菜】「あ、このアイロン？」 Haruna : This iron? 【陽菜】「私の部屋から持ってきたの」 Haruna : I brought it from my room. 【陽菜】「シワだらけのシャツじゃ嫌だろうなーって思って」 Haruna : There are wrinkles everywhere. I think you might hate it. なるほど、納得。 I see. てことは、あのシャツはアイスティーをこぼしたやつか。 That's the shirt that got spilled yesterday, right? 洗濯してアイロンまでかけてくれるなんて、ホントに律儀だ。 That's really kind of her. 俺はごしごしと目をこすった。 I briskly rub my eyes. ベッドから起き上がり、伸びをする。 I rise from the bed and stretch. ……。 ...... あれ？ Wait. なんで陽菜がここにいるんだっけ？ Why is Haruna in my room? 【孝平】「えっと……」 Kouhei : Well... 【孝平】「ところで、どうやって部屋に入ったんだ？」 Kouhei : By the way, how did you get into my room? 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃんに事情を話して、はしごを下ろしてもらったの」 Haruna : I explained the situation to onee-chan. She let me to use the emergency ladder. そうか、かなでさん公認か。 Ah, so she got Kanade-san permission. 【陽菜】「孝平くん、窓のカギかけないんだね」 Haruna : Kouhei-kun, you didn't lock the window. 【孝平】「うーん、なんか面倒で」 Kouhei : Nope. I don't really care. 【陽菜】「危ないなあ。ちゃんとかけなきゃ」 Haruna : That's dangerous. Please lock it properly. 【陽菜】「私が言うのもなんだけど」 Haruna : Do you hear me? 【孝平】「まあ、考えとく」 Kouhei : I'll think about it. 【陽菜】「ふふ、孝平くんらしいね」 Haruna : That's just like you, Kouhei-kun. そう言って、陽菜は俺にシャツを渡した。 After saying that, she hands me back the shirt. 【陽菜】「はい、完成」 Haruna : Here, it's done. 【孝平】「おお」 Kouhei : Thanks. アイロンかけたての、ぱりっとしたシャツ。 The shirt is laundered and smoothed. //rephrase// クリーニングに出したみたいだ。 It really looks cleaned. 【孝平】「すげえ。俺のシャツが上等に見える」 Kouhei : Amazing. It looks excellent. 【陽菜】「いつもはアイロンかけないの？」 Haruna : You don't usually iron your clothes? 【孝平】「干す時に、手でシワを伸ばすぐらいだな」 Kouhei : I simply straighten them with my hands. 【陽菜】「そうなんだ」 Haruna : So that's it. 【陽菜】「あの、ちょっと着てみてもらえる？」 Haruna : Well, would you like to try it on? 【孝平】「おう」 Kouhei : At once. パジャマを脱ぎかけて、止まる。 I start undressing ...and freeze. 【陽菜】「あ……」 Haruna : Ah...... 【陽菜】「あ、あっち、向いてるから」 Haruna : I, I'll turn around then. 【孝平】「ご、ごめん」 Kouhei : Sorry. どうも俺は、女の子に対する気遣いが希薄らしい。 Guess I should have more consideration toward girls. そそくさとシャツを着て、ボタンを留めた。 I quickly put the shirt on and button up. うん、なかなかいい感じ。 Mmm, looks good. 背筋までピンとするような。 This surely fits me. 【陽菜】「ど、どう？」 Haruna : ...How is it? 【孝平】「ばっちり」 Kouhei : Perfect. 【陽菜】「そう。よかった」 Haruna : Really? Good. 【陽菜】「言ってくれたら、またいつでもアイロンかけるからね」 Haruna : If you want, I could do it for you again anytime. 陽菜はこちらを振り返り、微笑んだ。 Haruna turns back and smiles. 学校に行く準備が完了し、最後に電気のスイッチを確認。 OK, seems I haven't forgotten anything. //reorder// 忘れ物はなし、と。 After I finished preparing things for school, I turn off the light. //^// 【孝平】「じゃあ、そろそろ行くか」 Kouhei : Shall we go? 【陽菜】「うん」 Haruna : Yeah. 俺は靴を履き、玄関のドアを開けた。 I put on my shoes and push the door open. 二人で一緒に部屋を出る。 And we leave the room together. 【司】「……あ」 Tsukasa : ......Ah. 【孝平】「あ」 Kouhei : Ah. 【陽菜】「あ」 Haruna : Ah. //Haruna smiles innocently, but Tsukasa looks dumbfounded// 部屋の前を通りかかった司と、鉢合わせる。 We bumped into Tsukasa as soon as we left. しばらく無言の時間が続いた。 There is a moment of awkward silence. 【司】「ういっす」 Tsukasa : Hi. 【陽菜】「おはよう」 Haruna : Good morning. 【孝平】「ういっす」 Kouhei : Hi. 【孝平】「いや、あの、ちょっと司」 Kouhei : Umm, wait a minute, Tsukasa... 呼び止めるのも聞かず、司はすたすたと歩いて行ってしまう。 I try to stop him, but he quickly turns to walk away. その背中が、「なにもかも了解」と俺に語りかけているようで。 That back of him is telling me, "I understand everything." ……違う。 ......No. 違うんだ。 It's not what you think. 俺と陽菜は、そういうんじゃないのに。 Haruna and I aren't like that. だいたいいつも遅刻ギリギリなくせに、なんで今日に限って早いんだよ。 Why does he have to get up early today, of all days? //the context also says that he usually gets up late// 【陽菜】「孝平くん、どうしたの？」 Haruna : What's wrong, Kouhei-kun? 【孝平】「いや……」 Kouhei : Nothing...... まあ、見られてしまったものはしかたない。 Well, not like he saw something he shouldn't have seen. 今から追いかけて弁解するのも、逆に怪しいだろう。 It could be suspicious if I run up to him and explain the situation. 機会を見て、事情を話すことにするか。 Guess I'll do it later when I have a chance. //Cut to tea party// その「機会」が訪れぬまま、夜になった。 Well, that chance never comes, and it's already evening. いつものお茶会メンバーが勢揃いし、思い思いの時間を楽しんでいる。 The tea party members gathered. It's time to enjoy ourselves. 今朝の出来事などすっかり忘れかけてた頃、突然かなでさんが立ち上がった。 As I'm about to forget this morning's incident, Kanade-san abruptly gets up. 【かなで】「えー、みなさんちょっとよろしいですかー？」 Kanade : Everyone! Could you listen to me for a moment? 【かなで】「最近、うちのひなちゃんとやけに親しい男子がいるようです」 Kanade : It looks like my Hina-chan is having an intimate relationship with a boy recently. 【孝平】「げほっ」 Kouhei : *choke* アイスティーを噴き出しそうになった。 I spurt the iced tea out from my mouth. 唐突に、何を言い出すのだこの人は。 What is she saying all of a sudden? 【かなで】「そこで、ひなちゃんの保護者代わりであるわたしとしてはー」 Kanade : Therefore, I, as Hina-chan's guardian- 【かなで】「ひなちゃんのムコにふさわしいかどうか、今後チェックしていこうと思います」 Kanade : -will do some checking if he would become Hina-chan's appropriate husband or not, starting today. 【孝平】「ムコって……」 Kouhei : Husband?! 【かなで】「おや？　お心当たりでも？」 Kanade : Oh my? Do you happen to have some knowledge? //does "know something" sound better?// 【孝平】「い、いえ」 Kouhei : N-Not at all. 即座に目をそらした。 I quickly avert my eyes. 俺は、司を見る。 I look at Tsukasa. 【司】「……」 Tsukasa : ...... なんだそのニヤけ面は。 Why are you grinning like that? 【瑛里華】「……」 Erika : ...... 副会長もだ。 You too, Vice President? 【白】「……？」 Shiro : ......? 白ちゃんはおろおろ。 Shiro-chan is confused. 【陽菜】「……はぁ」 Haruna : Haa...... 陽菜はため息。 Haruna sighed. なんだ、いったい。 ... なんなんだ、この微妙に生温かい雰囲気は。 ...What is this uneasy atmosphere? 【かなで】「しっかし、その男子もなかなかいい度胸してますよねー」 Kanade : But, he sure has some courage. 【かなで】「わたしのヨメに手を出そうとするなんて！」 Kande : Trying to make a move on my Hina-chan like that! //not sure if this ヨメ means daughter-in-law or bride (Kanade jokingly calls her that) so i safely go for "Hina-chan" might change it during QC// 違う違う違う。 No. no. no. 俺は何もしていない、と言いたかった。 I wanna say that I didn't do anything ...but decide not to. しかしその行為は、火に油を注ぐだけ。 That would simply add more fuel into the fire. 俺は黙って、このいたたまれない状況に耐えるしかなかった。 I keep my mouth shut and try to stay alive through this. //literally, to bear unbearable situation// 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん、考えすぎだよ」 Haruna : Onee-chan, you're taking it too seriously. 【かなで】「いーからいーから」 Kanade : It's OK! It's OK! 【かなで】「ここはお姉ちゃんに任せなさいっ」 Kanade : You just leave this to onee-chan. かなでさんは力強く言う。 Kanade-san said with enthusiasm. ……ヘンな姉妹。 What a weird pair of sisters. 陽菜の保護者代わりだったり姉だったり旦那だったりと、かなでさんも忙しい。 Being all Haruna's guardian, big sister and husband must be hard. //旦那 = husband// それだけ妹思いだってことなんだろうけど。 Well, she just cares that much for her little sister. しかし、かなでさんのチェックっていったいどんなんだろう？ ...But what did she mean by "checking"? 【かなで】「……フッ」 Kanade : ......Fu. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... かなでさんの目が、「覚悟しろよ」と言ってるように見えた。 Kanade-san's eyes is telling me to prepare myself.